


My Mom Tells Me This Is Great

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Awesome Gwen, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Portrait' of 'Gwen' 'drawn' with graphite pencils.  Quotation marks of irony are deliberate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mom Tells Me This Is Great

**Author's Note:**

> No for real it totally gets my mom's seal of approval obviously that means I am now a REAL ARTISTE. :D 
> 
> This is baby's first fanart ahahaha. I'm gonna own up to it because ONE DAY I would like to look back and say 'look at this hilaribad nonsense I started with and look at my slightly less hilaribad nonsense now' (this is what I will be saying in the future, mind, maybe like... twenty years from now). Reference photo can be found [here.](http://butnotquite.tumblr.com/image/30528514098) Also apologies I don't have a legit scanner so phone photos are the way it's gotta be.


End file.
